


Dances are for Nerds

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Highschool! Au, M/M, Nerd!Dan, Polygrumps, Prom Night, ShipGrumps, arin is a flirt and dan loves it, first encounter, jock!arin, pining dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Dan is just a geek. Arin wouldnevernotice someone like him.





	Dances are for Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Drunken Drabbles
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

in love 


End file.
